That's Where It Is
by gosh so sweet
Summary: Missing Scene. Did Ron and Hermione really fall asleep holding hands? DH. Read and Review. :


**This is my first HP fanfic but definitely not my first ever. **

**This is just like all the other missing scene's of deathly hollow's. Where Harry wonder's if Ron and Hermione fell asleep holding hands. I just think it's too cute, and I really needed to write a one shot on it. :) Ok perfect!**

Hermione watched as Harry mumbled that he was going to the bathroom and walked out of the room, her eyes followed him until she could no longer see him through the open door. It was weird that he said he was going to the bathroom, seeing as how he had taken the wrong turn. He must have just told them that so they wouldn't worry about where he was going. But it was too late, she was worrying.

"Should we follow him?" She asked Ron, tearing her eyes from the door to look at his face which was half hidden by the shaddow's of the night, and half lit up by the reflections of the moon against the window. She noticed his confused state, replying with a confused face of her own.

"To the bathroom? No. I don't think we should do that. That's a bit awkward.." Sometimes he didn't understand her. It was nice and all, that she wanted to make sure he was okay. But what person would follow someone to the bathroom? That was just overdoing it, most definitely.

"No Ronald, not to the bathroom. God, just how ridiculous do you think I am?" Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione quickly cut him off. She didn't feel like hearing the answer to that. Not at a time like this. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything. He'll be back. It's not like he's crazy enough to go outside." She reassured him, as if it was Ron who had been scared about him leaving the room. She realized she had said something, more to reassure herself. It made her feel better. She noticed the silence that fell over them and took the time to speak. Everything was happening so fast. It was already the seventh year, and the worst thing was, they weren't going to spend it at Hogwarts. And she couldn't put into words just how horrible that made her feel. Hogwarts had always been a place where she could really express herself. She found so much there. And she learned so much. She hadn't had a place like that before. Muggle school wasn't half as brilliant as Hogwarts was. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she glanced around. It was dark, and dusty. And Hermione never liked the darkness, and certaintly did not like things dusty, at all

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Ron asked quietly, his eyes glancing along her face. He couldn't really see her all that well due to the darkness. He wished he could. Her face was always so appealing to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to this.." And here she went again, worrying. And she felt bad for bothering Ron with it. But she couldn't possibly say this to Harry. She found herself being tugged over near the window, then forced to sit down on the moth eaten couch. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but it was better than the disgusting floor. Well, sort of. "We've always been in quite some danger when it came to Hogwarts, when we found out about all the different things, like the basilisk and such.. but this is a whole new level. We could actually die. And we don't really have anyone to save us. You know? I mean.. I know everyones on our side. But they aren't here with us. And they won't be. No one even knows where we are." As she spoke, she realized so much. It wasn't that she didn't wanna go through with it. Because she did, she'd do anything for her friends. And this was Harry. And her and Ron had promised. It was just difficult getting used to.

"I know, I know. It's okay." He managed to place a hang on her back, rubbing softly to try to comfort her. It was one of the helpful hint in the 12 Fail Safe ways to Charm Witches. He had read that book carefully, about two or three times. It was probably the only book he really concentrated on. But he really needed to know how to charm a witch. Well, not just an witch. Hermione. And he'd do what it took. Even if he felt embarrassed 80% of the time, always pushing people out of the way to comfort her and such. He didn't want her to think he was acting weird. Which she probably already thought now, if not, all the time. "It's okay to be scared you know. You don't have to be strong all the time." And he meant that. Hermione was probably the strongest person, along with Harry, that he knew. She always saw the brighter sides of things, well, sometimes. If she wasn't looking at the bright side, she was looking at the safe side, or legal side. She was never one to break rules. She heard her sniff and knew she was crying. He stopped rubbing her back to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close enough so that he could wrap his other arm around her, his chin resting on her head as she placed her head against his chest.

"I know. I'm just too young.. to.. you know. I'm too young." She whimpered, trying her hardest not to cry, but at the same time, choking on every word.

"I know. We all are." He paused, his grip around her tightening a bit. He didn't like thinking of death, and he definitely didn't like thinking about Hermione dying. That was the last thing he'd want. "I promise I'll protect you the best that I can 'Mione. You know I'd do anything for you." He told her, rather quietly, embarrassed by his words. Not the fact that he was saying them to Hermione, but he was never good at intimate kind of talks. Or anything to do with relationships. Lavender for a good example. The worst mistake of his life.

Hermione pulled back, her eyes searching his. It was crazy of the years they spent time together, how much it'd changed. How much he grew up, it was evident. "Thank you." She couldn't say more, she didn't know what to say. At that point, she placed a soft kiss against his cheek before standing up. His grip around her releasing. "Do you mind setting up the sleeping bags all in here? I'm not in the mood to sleep in a dark cold room by myself tonight and-"

"It's fine." He cut her off, quite glad she asked that instead of him. He was originally going to tell her to sleep in the room with him. But he didn't want to get shot down. That would have been extremely awkward for him. "I'll set it all up. You go find Harry. I know you're getting worked up." And then he started digging through the bag, pulling out each sleeping bag, hearing her mumble a thank you and leaving the room. He looked towards the couch and wondered if he should place the sleeping bag on there, so she could have the couch. But them again, she didn't look too keen on sleeping on the disgusting couch. So instead he pulled off the couch cushions and placed them on the floor, applying her sleeping bag on top of them. That'd be much more comfortable. He then placed his next to hers, making sure there was enough room between them. He didn't want to seem like a creeper. He then stepped over both their sleeping bags, getting ready to place his down before he marched into the room, grabbed it himself, and moved himself away from both of them, towards the wall. He layed it down, climbed in it and mumbled a goodnight.

Ron scratched at his head suddenly, quite confused. He didn't see what happened. He looked up at Hermione who's worried expression became just as confused as his as she shrugged slightly. He kicked off his shoes to the side and climbed in his own sleeping bag as he watched Hermione examine her own. Hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"You didn't honestly do this did you?" She asked, while sitting down beside it. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He knew Hermione was the kind to react over that. Saying stuff like 'do you think that if I slept on the floor, I'd be cranky in the morning?' Or something along the ridiculous lines of that. But instead, she cut him off before he could speak. "You're a sweetheart."

Bloody Hell. That's all Ron could think. Things really were going well for him. If only he could find the author of his brilliant book, and give that guy a handshake. Because he really was making his life ten times easier. "It's not a problem, really. Just thought it'd be more comfortable.. that's all." He turned his body towards his as Hermione positioned herself into the sleeping bag, lying on her back. She was still scared out of her mind. And of course anyone would be if they were in her shoes. She laid both her arms flat on each side of her. Then moved her head so that she was looking over at Ron.

"Can I ask a tiny favor of you?" She asked, her eyes full of innocence as he immediately nodded. "Would you mind if you held my hand until I fall asleep?" It took all she had to not stop after her question, but she knew that was the only way she would truly feel safe. Instead of getting an answer, she felt his hand against hers, his fingers lacing through hers. It was bizzare how perfect it felt, and how she instantly felt warm, and strangely safe. Something that she never knew could really happen by just the holding of the hand.

"You'll be okay 'Mione. We'll get through this." He mumbled, his eyes closing slowly, he was tired. And holding her hand just made him feel complete, like his day was perfect. Like they weren't being chased and looked for everywhere, by the darkest wizard of all times.

"I know. Thank you." She paused, then quickly added, "Seriously. It means so much to me. You had no idea." She watched as Ron smiled, the smile that always caused her to smile in return. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. And don't worry. You're safe with me." And with that, he gave a small squeeze to her hand. And they both fell asleep within minutes. Having the best needed sleep that they could have possibly had.


End file.
